rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Weeping Soul Beast
The Weeping Soul Beast is a being artificially refined from an Ape-like Spirit Beast and a demonic soulChapter 437. During the refinement process, a pearl is created that allows a cultivator to control the beastChapter 464. Its innate ability is to consume ghosts and soul regardless of whether they are demonic or malicious. The Ghostly Energy of Ghosts consumed by the Weeping Soul Beast are refined to further the cultivation of the beast. The Weeping Soul Beast takes the form of a small monkey that is one-foot tall. It has dark green fur that faintly glows. First Meeting At some point, the Weeping Soul Beast came into possession of Yuan Yao. When the Heavenvoid Hall opened, she took advantage of the beasts ability to consume ghosts to overcome the first defensive mechanism - the Vengeful Ghost Haunt. Here the beast met Han Li who recently attained Core Formation. The beast inspired fear into the nearby ghosts chasing them away making it easy for its master and Han Li to venture through the ghost fog of the Vengeful Ghost HauntChapter 438. Unfortunately, this peace was short-lived. The presence of the beast forced the ghosts within the fog to plot an ambush. As a result the beast was occupied with several high-grade demon ghosts while its master was forced to fight against a ghost kingChapter 439-443. Fortunately, Han Li dealt with the threats allowing the beast and its master to proceed to the second defensive mechanism of the Heavenvoid Hall. New Master Days later, the Weeping Soul Beast's master Yuan Yao attempted to reach the inner hall of the Heavenvoid Hall. To do so she needed to cross the Path of Fire. Unfortunately along the path, she was overwhelmed by Ironfire Ants. Luckily for her, she encountered Han Li who was also traveling along the same path. In exchange for help reaching the inner hall, she traded away ownership of the Weeping Soul Beast. As a result, the beast gained a new master, Han Li. Much to the delight of the Weeping Soul Beast, the beast was called upon by its new master to consume the ghostly soul of The Bone SageChapter 494. Under it's new master, the beast enjoyed a relatively carefree life. It traveled with Han Li in a pouch. When its master remained stationary within a residence, it was given freedom to wonder around. However, in rare occasions the Weeping Soul Beast was called forth to deal with extremely perilous situations. The first perilous situation was when its Late-Core Formation master Han Li fought against a Nascent Soul-level Windbreaker Beast, a Flood Dragon and a TortoiseChapter 551. The Weeping Soul Beast was called upon to distract a Flood Dragon's whose soul had manifested after its body was destroyed by Han Li. Unfortunately, the Weeping Soul Beast's master did not intend to let the beast consume the valuable soul of the Grade-8 Flood Dragon. Unwilling to be consumed by the Weeping Soul Beast, the Flood Dragon's Soul retreated into Han Li's trap. Once captured, the Weeping Soul Beast was recalled back into its storage pouch. Escape from the Umbra Realm Years later, the Weeping Soul Beast was pulled into the Umbra Realm by the Ghost Mist - one of three natural disasters of the Scattered Star Seas. Within the Umbra Realm, cultivators are unable to use their Spiritual Energy. Luckily for the beast, Han Li managed to temporarily obtain the ability to use Spiritual Energy and summon the beast within the realmChapter 588. Now summoned, the Weeping Soul Beast was excited and elated because the Umbra Beasts within the realm contained energy that the Weeping Soul Beast could consume and use for its cultivation. The Weeping Soul Beast joined Han Li in escaping from the Umbra Realm back to the Mortal Realm. While traveling through the Umbra Realm, the Weeping Soul Beast consumed many Umbra BeastsChapter 593. As a result, the fur of Weeping Soul Beast transformed to silver and its body transformed into a huge ape. As a large ape, the beast carried its master and two other passengers - Wang Ning and Mei Ning, up a mountain towards an exit of the Umbra Realm. Thanks to the efforts of the Weeping Soul Beast, the trio escaped the Umbra Realm returning to the Endless Seas within the Mortal RealmChapter 595. Evolution within the Drifting Cloud Sect Shortly after returning to the Mortal Realm, the Weeping Soul Beast's master sneaked into the Drifting Cloud Sect. Given the opportunity to rest, the beast cultivated the energy consumed form the Umbra Beasts within the Umbra Realm. The Weeping Soul Beast underwent evolution. Its fur turned pitch-blackChapter 625. War with the Moulan Tribes Over twenty years later, the Moulan Tribes invaded the Heavenly South RegionChapter 721-722 with the assistance of the Yin Sifting Sect. After a grinding set of skirmishes, the war escalated to a single decisive battle. When the tide battle became unfavorable for the Moulan Tribes, a member of Yin Sifting Sect summoned thousands of Copper-armored corpses. This forced Han Li to summon the Weeping Soul Beast to deal with the corpsesChapter 778. Upon summoning, the Weeping Soul Beast was elated at the prospect of a meal consisting of thousands of corpses. Immediately the beast rushed into the fray enjoying its meal. The sight of the Weeping Soul Beast effortlessly consuming corpses generated waves of fear in cultivators on both sides. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of a Nascent Soul member of the Yin Sifting Sect who attempted to kill the Weeping Soul Beast. Luckily, the beast's master was nearby and shielded the beast while it continued its rampage. As a result of this battle, the Weeping Soul Beast along with its master became famous across the Heavenly South Region. The presence of the beast deterred many sects of Devilish Dao Alliance practicing ghostly techniques from acting or confronting its master Han Li. Shocking the Great Jin Over several centuries, the Weeping Soul Beast's master Han Li obtained a dense concentration of Baleful Qi from killing many cultivators with equal or higher cultivation stages. Eventually the unrefined Baleful Qi resulted in backlash. Han Li traveled to the Great Jin in search for a method to refine or dispel his Baleful Qi. His search yielded a Vajra Barrier, a treasure, that was tainted with Corpse EnergyChapter 909. Having evolved, the Weeping Soul Beast's spiritual sense was linked with its master. Sensing the extremely valuable energy and the numerous souls collected by the treasure, the beast left its storage pouch without being commanded by its master. It immediately dove into the Vajra Barrier to consume and refine the energy and soulsChapter 908. However, the beasts consumption of the Corpse Energy awoke an ancient Nascent Soul stage corpse renown as King Glorious Blaze. Angered, the corpse attempted to hunt Han Li. However, in the process the corpse was confronted by its old enemies whom themselves were Nascent Soul cultivators. Han Li who was restraining his cultivation was accidentally dragged into the confrontationChapter 918. As a result, one of the corpse's enemies attempted to kill Han Li using sand infused with Yin Energy. The Weeping Soul Beast was summoned to deal with the sand. Initially the beast was angered at being interrupted in the middle of cultivating. Upon sensing the rich Yin Energy, the Weeping Soul Beast grew elated and effortlessly consumed the energy within the sand to the dismay of the Nascent Soul cultivators. References Category:Spirit and Demon Beasts